Choice
by Ziaw
Summary: A 4 year old, who once lived a peaceful and simple life, because of that one choice, he will never be able to return to that life.
1. Choice

**Summary: A 4 year old, who once lived a peaceful and simple life, because of that one choice, he will never be able to return to that life. **

Disclaimer:I do not own KHR

Please R&R! First time so I hope to have some support! Thank you so much! 3

* * *

Choice: Chapter 1

"My dear Tsunayoshi, breakfast is ready!" Nana calls.

"Tsunayoshi?" Nana opened the bedroom door.

She walked into the room to find a sleepy four year old kid lying restlessly on his comfy bed. Moments later, the little kid raised his head and rubbed his eyes wearily."Ohayo, mama." Tsunayoshi yawned, punching his fists into the air and groaned. His bed was warm and comfy, so he did not want to leave. Finally, he hugged his stuffed lion toy and gave it a kiss before leaving his room in pajamas.

While Tsunayoshi was walking down the stairs, the strong aroma of the toast drove him into the kitchen and he immediately plunged into his breakfast. Lemitsu then carried Tsunayoshi and put him on his lap.

"Where are you going today, my boy?" Iemitsu asked with a grin as he ruffled the brown haired boy.

Tsunayoshi thought for a moment. "Um, shopping?" He answered, munching on his toast.

"Hmm, my boy is going shopping again? How lucky. Daddy is always busy with work and can't go with you and Nana…" Iemitsu cried, spilling all the toast in his mouth.

"Daddy, you're spilling on me…" Tsunayoshi pouted.

"Oww, sorry my boy. Look at him Nana. Tsunayoshi's pouting is so cute! He looks just like you, Nana! Hahahaaaa" Iemitsu laughed proudly.

Tsunayoshi although not understanding took it as a compliment( he did not know what's pouting) since both mama and daddy are laughing. A faint blush appeared on Tsunayoshi's face. After breakfast, the mother and son went upstairs and Tsunayoshi was once again, dressed up like a doll.

* * *

A few minutes later they were on the streets, with people staring and giggling at them, particularly at Tsunayoshi due to his cute appearance. Tsunayoshi pulled Nana's skirt, wanting her attention.

" What's wrong, dear?" Nana crouched down to meet Tsunayoshi at eye level. There was a tiny bit of worry in his eyes.

" People are looking at me with weird faces. They are laughing at me." Tsunayoshi pouted, he felt uncomfortable that people are looking at him weirdly. Thus he used his small hands to try to cover his eyes, apparently thinking that if he can't see them then they won't look at him. ( The perspective of things from a four year old kid)

" Look Tsunayoshi. People look at you because they think you are cute. They are not making weird faces, they are happy to see you because you looked cute not silly. " Nana explains while bringing Tsunayoshi over to one of the passersby. Tsunayoshi in an attempt of blocking his view closed his eyes. However he heard them complimenting him on how cute was his costume and him. The passersby were asking for his age and praising Nana for having such an adorable child. Eventually he let down his hand and the passersby started to pinch his cheeks.

After 15 minutes of non-stop pinching, his cheeks look as red as tomato and even if he blushed no one could recognised. His reddish cheeks made him even cuter and lovable, now all the passersby near or far came over and add to the redness of his cheeks. Soon, he was surrounded by a lot of mothers and they were all enjoying the pinching. Tsunayoshi however was frightened by the amount of woman he had attracted and the pain in his cheeks. As the crowd grows bigger, Nana was nowhere insight. Sniff. Sniff. Then a loud cry was heard from the huge crowd. Shocked at the sudden change of mood, the doting mothers and women quickly left not wanting to be blamed for the cry. The crowd dispersed leaving a crying kid in the middle of the bustling street.

"Mama, where are you?" Cried Tsunayoshi, walking aimlessly down the busy streets looking futilely for his mother. As time goes by, he became more frightened and cried even louder, snots all over his face. However, no one seemed to care about this little kid, since... who would want to be nosy and help a crying kid? Crying children are always problematic, except... Tsunayoshi found himself being raised into the air.

"Who are you?" Tsunayoshi sniffed before asking the man who carried him up. Instead of replying him, the man answered,

"I know where your mother is. I'll bring you there." Finishing his sentence, he carried Tsunayoshi and left in a hurry. The man looked around cautiously, before making a turn into a dark alley. It was dirty and damp, and there were suspicious smoke emitting from colourful liquids on the ground, which the man had avoided. There were also odd smells polluting the whole air and smell of blood. However what shocked Tsunayoshi was when he saw an infant not older than 7 months laid inside a trash bin. What's worse was that the infant had its skull cracked open and brain exposed. The baby was dead. Looking at the horrible and bloody scene, Tsunayoshi felt nauseous and fainted his the man's arms. _It's better if you faint little one, so that you won't know what's gonna happened later_, thought the man silently. He make another turn and reached a door.

"Boss. I got him," The man with Tsunayoshi in his arms said in a gruff voice yet with sorrow.

Another man, obviously the boss, much bigger and muscular was sitting at the end of the room. He wore a white lab coat and was looking at the boy, giving him an analytical stare. He glanced from his chestnut brown hair to his eyes and mouth, almost admiring them when a woman beside him shouted.

"Tsunayoshi! My dear! No!" The woman cried. Despite the commotion, Tsunayoshi was still not awake. Maybe he was really shocked.

" I think it is better if you be silent and not wake your precious child up. " The man said, voice deep and fear inducing. He continued, " You both sure have an adorable child, don't you. Lemitsu." The man smirked, tilting his head to his left looking at the man, who hands were being tied up by chains.

" What do you want? Why my son! You got my wife and now my son too? It wasn't their fault, why capture them, its was Vongola and me! They have nothing to do with it!" Iemitsu pleaded, tears falling like running water. His sight blurring due to the huge amount of tears welling up in his eyes. However the Boss was not going to let them off so easily. It was because of the Vongola that their Family was wipe out. Both his wife and son too. They were dead, and the Vongola was going to pay. Since the External Adviser was the one who provided the information about their Family, he shall be the first to die. And so was his family.

It all began with the Estraneo Famiglia. The Famiglia consisted of researchers and inventors. They made weapons and do dangerous experiments. They were known for using children as experiments, turning them into children with extraordinary powers. There are lots of times when their experiments failed, when many kids died and were disposed off casually. The others who survived continued the tough and painful experiments. This made them infamous and were hated by other Mafia Famiglias. When the Vongola found out about this cruel treatment, the Vongola External Adviser went to negotiate with the Estraneo Boss to stop with the experimenting. Sadly, his words were fallen on deaf ears as the Estraneo continued with their brutal experiments. Under the order of the Vongola Nono, the External Adviser horribly prosecuted the entire Famiglia. However, it did not include the boss wife and son. During the mass massacre, the boss' wife and son committed suicide leaving the boss all by himself. Although he had managed to escape, he did not realised his mistakes and continued. His inventions finally succeeded, and it was when he decided to have his revenge.

* * *

" Enough of your pleadings, now choose. "

" Choose what? What are you planning?"

" Can't you see? Your wife or son. You only have one choice. Now CHOOSE. " The man in lab coat giggled evilly at Iemitsu's desperate look. He was waiting for the man's answer but the man kept quiet, refusing to choose between his son and wife. Displeased with the silence, he continued" I'm sure you wouldn't want your beloved wife to be disfigured, now make a choice. A count of 5 if you don't make a choice they will be dead in front of you and because of you." The boss then smiled, waving a sharp knife a few distance away from Nana's face, obviously enjoying their freak out expressions.

"5"

"Wait."

"4"

"Wait, I said wait! Please!"

"No! Tsunayoshi, Iemitsu do something! That's our child! That's my dear Tsunayoshi!"

The cries became louder and louder but this child, still, not awake. He must be a heavy sleeper.

"3"

"No... NO!"

"2"

"I've to choose, Nana, or both of you will be dead!"

"But he's our child! Tsunayoshi! "

"Nana!"

The arguments and cries from the couple were music to his ears. He had made the Vongola External Adviser go mad and despair. Revenge was indeed sweet.

"1"

"Iemitsu! " Shouted Nana in desperation and tears.

"Zero. Hn, well since you can't make up your mind I shall-"

"Child. Take the child. And leave Nana alone." Iemitsu lower his head, tears dripped to the floor.


	2. Revenge

**This is chapter 2 so please enjoy! Note: this chapter consist of long conversation. Please be patient.**

**Again, please R&R! Enjoy~ **

* * *

Choice: Chapter 2

Walking as fast as possible, the man carried Tsunayoshi out of the room. He brought him into another room further down the alley, whilst trying to calm down the wailing boy. When the choice was made, the boy coincidentally woke up and was being taken away from his parents.

Who wouldn't cry when being separated from their parents? Let alone a 4 year old kid. Tsunayoshi screamed loudly as he struggled to escape from the man's hands. It was useless as the man had a pair of strong hands holding Tsunayoshi tightly. Knowing that escaping was impossible, Tsunayoshi could only weep aloud. When they reached the room, the man immediately closed the door gently, making as less noise as possible.

"Shhh…" The man put his index finger to his lips in an attempt to silence the kid.

"Mama… *cries* …Mama..."

"If you make so much noise, the boss will hear you! I'm bringing you here so that he won't take you. So please stop crying." The man tried to coax Tsunayoshi to stop but to no avail.

"You are bad… *cries* … You take mama and daddy! ...*cries*…" Tsunayoshi could not stop, and continued to cry louder. The man became desperate and was checking if anyone came into the room. The moment he turned his head, the door creak open.

"Well, well. Our new member is awake. Oh, why are you crying so sadly?" The boss gave a sarcastic sad look and smirk evilly.

"You are bad! You take…*cries*…mama…*cries*…daddy!"

"B-Boss, please don't kill him! He's only 4 years old, and-" The man tried to persuade his boss, afraid that the boss came to this room was to kill him. But, how did he know they were here? He made sure that they were far away from that room where Tsunayoshi's parents were. Maybe it was Tsunayoshi's loud cries that lead him here.

"Hmm… Who said I'm going to kill him? He's such an adorable child… It will be a waste to have him killed." The boss replied with a vicious grin.

"Let go of me! Go away…*cries*…You bad!"

"Oh, it seemed like you do not get the situation here, do you?" The boss continued.

"I hate you!" Was Tsunayoshi's reply.

"Well of course. Such a young child like you, what do you know?"

"I know! I know everything! You big bully! You hurt mama and daddy!"

"Really? I did? Ho ho, who was the one who sacrificed you? It was your daddy! Your daddy that hugs you everyday had chosen to sacrifice you!"

Almost instantly, Tsunayoshi stopped crying. The boss signed in relief, believed that Tsunayoshi understood his words. However talking to a child was never easy. The conversation was far too early to end.

Tsunayoshi looked questioningly at the boss. His eyebrows rose in askance. "What do you mean?"

Slightly twitching, the boss answered. "Look, your daddy sacrificed you. He chose mama over you. Understand?"

"What is 'sacrifice'?" The boy looked innocently at the boss.

"Uh? Sacrifice means… abandoned. Your daddy abandoned you. Get it now?" Still, Tsunayoshi frowned, not understanding any of the words. The boss became frustrated, working with children _(more like using children) _for so long, this kid was troublesome and daring. Mostly other kids cringed even at the sight of him. "Sacrifice, means your daddy left you. He doesn't want you anymore. I gave your daddy a test. I asked him to choose between mama and you. So he chose mama, which means he doesn't want you. Do you understand me now?" _Why must I repeat myself so many times? _

Finally getting what the boss was trying to say, he nodded. Then when Tsunayoshi realised what he said, cue to another loud and long cries.

"…*sniff*…You liar! Daddy …*sniff*…won't do that!"

"But he did it. He doesn't want you."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO HE WON'T!"

"Yes, He just- What am I doing? Quarrelling with a child over his dad? Why am I so childish?" _I must not fight with this kid. This kid is such a bother! _The boss managed to stop their argument (_and save his pride)_ as he calmed himself before speaking. "Now stop being stubborn there and get the facts right. You father had left you. He's gone and you're here! He had chosen your mother instead of you! Get this in your head, your parents abandoned you!"

Anger.

Disbelief.

Sadness.

All the emotions overwhelmed Tsunayoshi as he stood silent. The boss seemed to read his mind and crouched down. He patted Tsunayoshi's shoulder gently and whispered softly to him.

"I know how you feel. You see, you're a wonderful kid. Why did your father abandoned you? He made a terrible choice. But I won't. I am not like your father. I won't harm you." Seeing no movement nor rejecting him, the boss raised his voice a little in a friendly tone. "Now Tsunayoshi. I am Ezio, the boss of Estraneo Family. Your father has done bad things to my Family, and to you. He is not a good person. Bad people have to be punished. I am here to help you."

Upon hearing his words, the boy initially facing the ground looked at Ezio whose face was directly in front of him. "You'll help me?" Tsunayoshi asked softly.

"Yes, of course. I'll take care of you. I won't leave you like what your father did." Ezio smirked silently seeing the reaction coming from Tsunayoshi. _He was angry at his father. This is just what I need him to be._ Stroking Tsunayoshi's back, Ezio asked him. "Do you want revenge?"

Again, the boy did not recognise the word. He pouted, unhappy at himself for being ignorant.

"I assume you do not understand revenge, am I right?" Tsunayoshi nodded. Ezio thought for a moment, before explaining. "Hmm… Someone steals your candy, and became angry. So revenge means taking back what was taken from you and pays them back double."

"You mean pay them back 2 candies?"

"No, you take your candy back, and make them regret for stealing your candy. It's their fault at first. They should take responsibility."

"Ohh… But is revenge bad?" Innocent as always, the 4 year old asked.

_How many questions does he have?_ The Estraneo boss muttered under his breath. "Hm, not really. Those people deserved to be punished. They are in the wrong." When the boss saw determination in Tsunayoshi's eyes, he knew that he had successfully brainwashed this kid, it was not easy, but he did it. He stood up and asked for the final time, "Do you want revenge?"

Tsunayoshi tilted up his head, and replied "Yes. I want revenge."

* * *

_(In the meantime, Vongola Headquarters-Italy)_

Vongola Nono was rubbing his temples uneasily. What was it that made him feel so disturbed? He was having a meeting with the CEDEF when the phone rang. Picking up the phone, the Ninth answered tiredly.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's me."

"Iemitsu. What happened?"

"They took Tsunayoshi."

_Slam! _"What? What did you say? You sacrifice your son?"

"I've no choice. Ezio will kill them both if I don't choose."

"But he is your son!"

"I'm sorry."

…

…

"Nono, may I speak to Iemitsu?" Reborn asked politely for the phone. Nono nodded, displeased with his External Adviser's choice for the first time.

"Lemitsu, what you did is reckless. Tsunayoshi is the only Vongola heir. Leaving him in the Estraneo is equal to sending him to hell. Don't you know what the Estraneo do?"

"I can't take the risk."

"We will try to find a way to take Tsunayoshi back. I want you to stay in Japan."

Reborn lowered his fedora as he hangs up the phone. He reassured the Ninth that Tsunayoshi would be fine before turning to the CEDEF members. "Lal, Oregano, gather more information of the Estraneo. Their Italy Headquarters was destroyed which means they had a base in Japan. I'm going over to search."

Immediately, Lal Mirch and Oregano got to work, leaving Reborn deep in thought and the exhausted Ninth. After some time, the CEDEF members found out the location of the Estraneo base and had enough information on them. Reborn prepared himself as he would be setting off to Japan to complete this mission- take Tsunayoshi back safely. In 13 hours, he would be there and the Estraneo would be dead.

* * *

AN: Gome for the long conversation. I will not write such a long conversation next time, I hope. I think more things will happen the next chapter. So please be patient!

PLEASE R&R! Thank you so much!


	3. The start of agony

**New chapter! I tried to shorten conversations and prolong the story, ehh it seemed like I really like to put conversations... Etto, gome if there were too much of talking! (I hope it doesn't become boring) **

**Oh and i forgot to put disclaimer: I do not own KHR. **

**And thanks for the reviews minna! ARIGATO TO THE EXTREME~ **

**NOW R&R!**

* * *

Choice: Chapter 3

The man (the one who carried Tsunayoshi) walked hesitantly towards the direction of the experiment lab. He was told that another child would have to undergo an experiment, and he had to prepare the materials. However the boss did not tell him anything about the experiment. Normally the boss would give some information on what they would be doing but this time, he had no clue. And that's the problem. The problem was not the child, it was the experiment. Coming to think of it, the boss seemed to be in a good mood. He was smiling, or smirking to be exact. The last time he was seen like this was when his experiment was successful. This led him to a conclusion- he was finally going to do it.

Down the hall came a certain 4 year old boy who was running and giggling at the same time. It had been two days since he was here, and for the past two days nothing had happened. The man who came up from the basement saw the kid and gave him a smile. Seeing that Tsunayoshi was at least enjoying himself, he felt relieved. But the relief was short-lived. His conclusion was right, _Boss is doing it today_. He looked at his boss, who walked over to Tsunayoshi grinning widely and wickedly.

"Hahaha Tsunayoshi, having fun? Make sure you don't hurt yourself. I can't have you injured on your first experiment." Ezio said cheerfully to Tsunayoshi, except for the last sentence he said it softly as if he was muttering.

"Ezio, what are we doing today? Yesterday you said we are going to do something fun today." Tsunayoshi pulled Ezio's shirt excitedly.

"Well, it's really interesting (for me), if it's successful you will become a powerful person." Ezio responded with a malicious smirk.

"What game is it? Will I become like um, a superman?" The naive brunette asked enthusiastically.

"Well yes I guess."

The reason why Ezio liked working _with_ children was because they were simple and innocent. It was easy to brainwash them and use them. Some children might be troublesome like Tsunayoshi, but they were still kids. Their mindsets were still childish. Kids like Tsunayoshi would definitely be of good use with their personalities- daring and innocent. Undergoing harsh experiments was risky and life threatening. Those who have such personalities have a higher chance of staying alive. Using him for a most dangerous experiment would have at least 37 percent chance of living and considering him from the Vongola, the successful rate would probably be around 43 percent. _It's worth the try, this kid._

"I want to groom you Tsunayoshi. You shall be one of my successful experiments. You must be." The boss laughed hysterically while ruffling the boy's hair. He carried Tsunayoshi away, heading towards a room.

At the far end of the hall, hiding in a corner was young boy slightly older than Tsunayoshi. Kufufu…

* * *

The infant walked hurriedly into the airport. It was crowded and with his size, he had to jump above the people to reach the tickets counter. It benefited him as he was small enough to cut into the queue.

"Ho bisogno di un biglietto per il Giappone. Quando è il primo volo?" (1)

"La prima ..."(2) The lady behind the counter typed into the computer checking for information. "Il primo volo è alle 16:45" (3)

"Hn, Dammi il biglietto.(4) It was still a little late and Reborn was getting impatient.

"qui si va, aww sembravi così carino. Dov'è tua madre?" (5) The lady said while handing the tickets to the infant.

"Hn, Io non sono in uno stato d'animo. Non agire amichevole con me." (6) Reborn warned, gun pointing to the lady. The lady shriek seeing the gun but it swiftly returned to the chameleon on the fedora. Reborn then left the tickets counter with the lady stunned.

It was noon and there were 4 hours left before departure. Not wanting to waste any time, Reborn took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, this is Reborn."

"Eh? R-Reborn, Why did you…*sound of things smashing to the floor*… call? Wasn't you go…*sound of glass shattering*… going to Japan?" Iemitsu answered the phone, dodging the flower vase that was thrown at him.

"What is happening? It's noisy."

"A-Ah, yeah. Nana was…*sound of books dropping*… not very…Ow!" One of the books fell on Iemitsu's foot.

"Hn. It was your fault. Calm her down, and tell her we will find Tsunayoshi." With that Reborn hung up.

"Ah. I understand." Iemitsu hung up the phone narrowly dodging a knife thrown at him. Wait, a knife?

* * *

The room was dimly lit. There was a long table in the middle of the room. It was not very big, probably the size of his home's bedroom. Thinking of home, Tsunayoshi looked down. It had been too days, but no one came for him. He missed his mother… he missed his father… And he…

"Tsunayoshi?"

He snapped out of his thought when Ezio called him. Is this where we are playing the game? It's so small and dark.. Tsunayoshi looked around the room. There was a mixture of smell, a little of chemical and burning with the smell that Tsunayoshi hated every time he was in a hospital. The room was creepy, and Tsunayoshi did not like it. Bracing his courage, he ran towards the table and felt nauseous. There were stains of red liquid which he assumed it was blood and the smell was obvious. He backed away bumping into Ezio. Ezio saw fear in the boy's eyes.

"It's nothing. Don't be afraid. This is where I worked." The boss tired to give an excuse to not scare the child.

"O-Oh, I see. Are we playing h-here?" Tsunayoshi stuttered.

"Tsunayoshi, you remember what I said two days ago right?" Tsunayoshi nodded, somehow reluctantly. "Hm, you can't go back on your words."

"I-I won't."

"Good boy. Now, if we want revenge, we need to be strong. Tsunayoshi want to be strong eh? Like superman. So I can make you strong. But to be strong you have to endure pain. Can you?"

There was silence in the room.

"I don't want. You said you will take care of me, you won't hurt me.." Tsunayoshi looked into Ezio straight in his eyes.

"I won't. Of course I won't. But if you want to be strong, you have to learn to put up with it. Trust me, you will be fine." The convincing look on the Estraneo boss' face was so real. That Tsunayoshi could not deny him. Indeed, he was not a boss for nothing. Trusting a guy like him, what a wrong choice. But this was a child, what do you expect?

Standing outside the room, the man was peeping at what they were doing. As expected, the man knew the boss would start to experiment on Tsunayoshi. He stood outside for 15 minutes listening to their conversation. Then there were shuffling sounds of clothing and Velcro… _Clothing and Velcro? What?_ He opened the door slightly larger to see what was happening. The boss was wearing his lab coat holding to a syringe. Tsunayoshi was… on the operation table? His eyes widen as the liquid in the syringe was injected into the boy. Nothing happened. He continued to watch when a blood curling scream filled the whole room. _Tsunayoshi!_

* * *

The shiny polished black shoe tapped on the floor impatiently. Minutes seemed like eternity as the infant lowered his fedora casting a shadow over his eyes. He was drinking his usual Espresso at a café in the airport although the Espresso was still a full cup. His seat was just beside the glass door as leaving would be easier. He stared at the clock, it was 2.35pm. He had been sitting for 2 hours drinking coffee yet he had to sit another 2 hours and 10 minutes. Bored and unhappy, Reborn decided to leave the café. He walked towards the flight board to check his flight: Departure- 4.45pm- Japan- delayed

_What? DELAYED? Damn!_ The fuming infant checked with the staffs for his delayed flight. There was some problems with the plane and it was unable to fly, coincidentally no other planes were not able to take over which meant he had to cancel the trip. The Arcobaleno pointed a gun towards the staffs forcing them to fix the plane immediately or prepare another plane. Frightened, the staffs nodded and ran away. Reborn was really angry, and if anyone was going to piss him, he would really kill the person. Unfortunately, his phone rang.

"What is it?" Yelling into the phone, Reborn demanded.

"R-Reborn, we have a problem." The other said.

"Speak." The low and intimidating tone made the other cringed.

"O-Our information s-seemed to h-have leaked out. Other Families h-have found o-out about the E-Estraneo. I-It was rumored that t-they are planning a-an attack on them."

"How did they find out? When are they attacking?"

"S-Soon."

"What is soon? Tell me the exact time and date!" The Arcobaleno could not hold it in anymore, and was shouting into the phone.

"I h-heard tomorrow." There was silence and the beep, signaling the call ended.

Something was going to happen soon. Someone was going to pay. _Tsunayoshi._

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Tsunayoshi screamed before passing out on the operational table.

* * *

**AN: **

(1) I need a ticket to Japan. When is the earliest flight?

(2) The earliest…

(3) The earliest flight is at 4.45 pm.

(4) Hn, give me the tickets.

(5) Here you go, aww you looked so cute. Where's your mother?

(6) Hn, I'm not in the mood. Do not act friendly with me.


	4. The experiment

**This chapter was the hardest to write! I was suppose to update yesterday but end up today. GOME NE! Anyway, this fic is done with the help of ISABELLE-CHAN! YAY! With her help, I managed to finish this chapter! Thank you, Arigato! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. :)**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, please continue to support this fic! Do review too! *hearts***

* * *

Choice: Chapter 4

"AHHHHHH!" Tsunayoshi screamed before passing out on the operational table.

The Estraneo boss remained calm knowing that the brunet only passed out. The liquid he injected needed time to react to the body, thus he waited patiently for any reactions. However it was very crucial since the test subject was only 4 years old, there is no guarantee that there would be positive reactions. The liquid was not any normal liquid or hospital-use liquid. It was not like other fluids which would not cause harm if there isn't any reaction. The reaction meant that the body was able to accept the liquid, if not- which meant the body repels- the test subject would die in _quite_ a painful way. Ezio trusted Tsunayoshi. He knew that the child would survive. He had a strong will and people with such strong will would live. All the theories that explained the liquid flooded Ezio's mind when a loud groan escaped from the said child's mouth.

_It hurt. It hurts a lot! I could feel my insides burning...I don't want to be strong anymore, it hurts too much! Someone help! Ezio, where are you? Help me!_

As soon as Tsunayoshi was awake, loud agonizing screams reverberated through the room. The yelling that came out was so painful and miserable. It was as if your body was being torn apart while being burned. Ezio was used to this though. All the experiments he had done were always filled with painful cries. Never once was there a quiet experiment that includes no pain after all. To him, no pain meant no gain.

"It seemed like his body accepted the liquid. Hmm, guess its time to inject the silver one." Ezio turned to the desk beside the table and took out another syringe. He filled it with a silver liquid.

_What was that? A silver liquid? I've never seen it before!_ Standing outside, the man could see his boss' every move. He saw clearly it was a silver-colored liquid. He never knew about such liquid was involved in any of the experiments! Even if his boss invented it, he should know! He saw the boss slowly injected the liquid into the limp body on the table, almost immediately, the boy stirred.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Estraneo base, there are over 200 Mafiosos surrounding it and hiding in the various hiding locations. The Estraneo base looked rundown and old on the outside. It was linked to the dark and narrow alley when Tsunayoshi was first captured and being carried into. The building is 2 stories high, and there is a basement where the experiments are being conducted. The Mafia Famiglias have found the location of Estraneo base due to a slip-up by the Vongola. It is a good chance to exterminate them. And even better, Ezio did not know at all. They swore to take down the Estraneo in less than an hour.

"What time is it now?" The leader asked.

"It's 5.45pm. Can we start now?"

"No, we will do it at 6pm sharp. Signal to everyone."

The leader's right hand man signaled to all other assassins involved as told from his leader. One by one they spread the message stealthily around, soon all the forces were informed. Now, they just have to wait.

* * *

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsunayoshi cried loudly. He felt terrible inside. He felt the liquid was burning his organs.

The man could not take it anymore, he slammed the door open. "Tsunayoshi! W-What did you inject in him?" He rushed to the table, seeing the suffering on the boy's face and he turned to Ezio trembling.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be looking after those kids?"

"What are you doing to Tsunayoshi?"

"Oh, when did you care so much for this kid? He's my special test."

"W-What are you saying-"

"I suspect he holds a sky flame, so I tested on him. It seemed like I'm right."

"But what was that silver liquid? I've never seen it before!"

"Oh, that. Hmm, it's… a Negative flame liquid." Earning him a confused look, Ezio went on to explain the Negative flame, whilst constantly checking on the condition of the boy.

The Negative flame liquid was invented by Ezio not long ago. Since he knew that Sky flames existed, he decided to do research on Negative flames, which was the total opposite of Sky. According to his research, to produce negative flame, a suitable vessel has to contain a high purity Sky Flame. Only those who hold a Sky Flame were able to withstand the high purity Negative Flame. (Which means it's as extreme as sky flames in a way) By injecting the Negative Flame liquid, it compresses and pressurizes the high purity Sky Flame triggering the creation of a low degree but pure Negative Flame. The process causes extreme pain due to the compression. The experiment is extremely risky and dangerous due to the presence of Negative Flames- something new and very unstable, if it was not handled well, the _vessel would break. _In addition to the pain, it gives off a burning yet freezing sensation during the creation of the Negative flame.

* * *

"Boss, it's 5.56pm."

"Tell everyone to be prepared." The leader said with superiority.

With another signal, the Mafiosos checked their weapons, making sure they are in top condition.

* * *

5.57pm

Tsunayoshi struggled on the table as the burning sensation spread throughout his whole body. He could feel the pressure skyrocketing inside his body and head as he started having splitting headache. He was gasping desperately for air. Death was near. He could almost see hell was just one step away.

5.58pm

The pressure continued to rise in Tsunayoshi, causing him to temporary lose his sight, which actually did not affect him.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now? I told you all about the Flame." Ezio said impatiently.

"But-"

"I'm doing an experiment here, please leave the room." The boss bellowed. He turned from the man to the table, only to see his test subject coughing out blood. His heart beat rate was decreasing rapidly.

5.59pm

Tsunayoshi's heart beat dropped further.

6.00pm

The right hand man of the leader gave a swift nod to all the Mafiosos, motioning them to attack.

Over 200 armed mafiasos charged into the building. They have to annihilate the Estraneo in an hour. It was easy actually. Since the massacre in Italy had already killed most of the Estraneo members, all that's left were the boss and some subordinates. 200 over Mafiosos to defeat them were more than enough. The sudden explosion in the building startled all the children in the basement cell. They were locked up unlike Tsunayoshi, he had at least a room. More explosions and gunshots were heard as footsteps (a lot) were coming nearer to the children. Screams from the kids, shouts from the scientists and gunshots filled the entire building. The fire spread furiously, causing one part of the building to collapse. Unfortunately, the building crashed down burying the children in the cell. Tsunayoshi was in another room at the opposite side of the building. The Estraneo boss heard the commotion a while ago went out and was soon being the target of 50 Mafiosos.

Ezio was handling the Mafiosos as qiuckly as he could. He was not a boss for nothing. Tsunayoshi on the other hand was not in a very good condition. His body felt like burning and the pressure inside never stop decreasing. Terrible headache and loss of sight added to his suffering. In conclusion, he felt like dying. He was on the verge of giving up when he heard a voice. It was vague but he heard it. _Kufufufu... don't give up, don't give in to death. You're not worth dying yet._ Upon hearing those words, pictures of his mother flashed in his mind. Tsunayoshi missed his family. He missed his mother...

Loud footsteps echoed through the room. Despite the explosions and everything outside, the footsteps were loud. The man ran into the room and removed Tsunayoshi from the table. He carried the fragile body carefully and left the room. He hugged Tsunayoshi close to him while he silently made his way out. It was impossible not to alert anyone, and with a single hand, the man defeated 5 Mafiosos that was blocking his escape route. He defeated them as easy as ABC. What a guy. At the other end he met 3 more Mafiosos, only that they looked much stronger. Trusting himself, he engaged into a fight. _This 3 Mafiosos are really strong! I think I need to run- _One of the men elbowed him on his back when he was caught off guard. Then, the second Mafioso gave him a hard punch on his right cheek. Losing balance, the man fell to his left, earning himself yet another kick. His grip on Tsunayoshi loosened as the said boy fell to the ground with a loud thud. Knowing what he had done, he tried to reach the child but was intercepted by the 3 Mafiosos. _They just won't die uh? Guess I've to go all out. _From god knows where he took out a pair of gloves and almost immediately it was lit with fire. This time he was much faster and with more force in landing his punches on the Mafiosos. But it was not the end. One of the men tried to stab Tsunayoshi while he was busy fighting. Tsunayoshi was unconscious. When the man turned to look at said boy, he saw a pool of blood below his head. _Oh shoot_. He caught sight of the debris hanging on the edge of the broken ceiling._ It is going to fall any moment_. If he stayed there, Tsunayoshi and he would be buried together with the Mafiosos. Looking for the best timing, he ducked the blows from the men and rushed towards Tsunayoshi. In less than 13 seconds, the wall collapsed._ In less than 11 seconds, I'm out of here. _

* * *

The infant with his fedora over his eyes finally reached Japan, together with a group of Mafiosos. He had dialed for more back up although he did not have to, but it was just in case if anything happens. 37 Mafiosos, all in black suits walked out of the airport. All of them walked as silently as possible, knowing that the hitman leading them was in a foul mood. They could see the dark murderous aura emitting from the said infant. His glare sent shivers down their spines, indicating_ piss me off and I will kill you_. No one dared say a word. Reborn, with his fedora covering his eyes was thinking. Something bad had happened.

Upon reaching their destination, what greeted them was a burned down building, thick grey smoke hindering their vision.

"We came too late."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! Do review! :)**


	5. The disruption

**Etto, sumimasen minna. I was suppose to update this chapter a few days ago but failed to do so. My regular update timing is 4 to 7 days. But because school is starting and there are some things to do so i won't be very regular. Gome ne. But I still hope minna will continue to support my fic! this is my first, and i will do my best! **

**Well, another chapter I hope it's good. **

**Ah! Almost forgot! Same thing, I have Isabelle-Chan to do some editing so thank you a million! (Also my reviewers: Thank trillion XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. :)**

**Arigato minna-san! Thank you for supporting, reading and reviewing! Seeing reviews makes me so happy! **

* * *

Choice: Chapter 5

Sirens were heard from far as the fire engine arrived at the scene. The building was charred. There was thick smoke all over the place, the smell of death and gun power. Soon, over 20 fire fighters entered the building to put out fires and check on survivors. After a while, they emerged from the building. There was no one alive. Everyone, including Ezio died. The fire fighters continued to do a check around the whole place, inside and out, to ensure that there was really no one else. The infant who was hiding behind a tree was observing the whole scene. _No one? No one lived? _He clenched his fists, resulted in the veins bulging clearly behind the skin. After the fire fighters left and the police had done what they were supposed to do, he ordered 30 men to conduct another check inside the burned building whilst the remaining 7 to stay outside.

Despite the heavy smell of smoke and gun power, the metallic smell of blood inside the building lingers. It was ruined. Wrecked. Burned. Dead and burned bodies were lying everywhere in the rooms and corridors. A few lights were still working, but they flickered and soon died out. The whole building was dark and silent. Only footsteps of the 31 men were heard as they walked down the corridors. They went down a flight of stairs to the basement. Half of it was blocked due to the collapsed building. The hitman glanced around the darkness, trying to spot any movement. There was none. They continued to do a quick search since the fire fighters had already done the checking. Reborn walked across the room to find a familiar body. He was facing down on his stomach, blood sprayed all over his body. _Ezio. Finally you're dead. But it's not enough. _The infant kicked the body, making it fly across the room and banging into the wall. The body now was facing on his back, legs twisted and broken arms. _Hn._

"Did you find anything?" Reborn asked, his voice was low and frightening.

"N-No Reborn-san. There was no one else alive just like what he saw earlier and when we did a check before the fire fighters came. But.." One of the men answered.

"What is it?" Reborn demanded impatiently.

"We did a check in a hurry earlier and did not search over there," The Mafioso pointed to the area before continuing. "It was much cleaner there as compared to the area all around though a wall blocked half of the way. Only about 4 bodies found there. The lights in the room were still flickering. I suspect…"

The infant instantly rushed to the said area. Just as what the Mafioso said, it was cleaner and the room lights were working. However, there was no sign of life.

"No, no one." Reborn whispered loudly as he lowered his head.

* * *

A few days had past since the Estraneo incident. The Estraneo boss was dead, much to their delight but Tsunayoshi was nowhere to be found. It should have been easy to spot since his size was much smaller than a normal 4 year old boy, and his spiky hair was the most obvious. But no, they did not find him. Not even his body. It was weird. _How could a child escape a burning building? Surely someone must have helped him, but who? It was impossible. He knew no one there and why would they help him?_ Reborn thought of all kinds of possibilities that Tsunayoshi was alive but they all did not make sense. _Am I the world's strongest hitman for nothing?_ He stayed silent for a moment before continuing his work. _I'll find you Tsunayoshi. I swear it._

* * *

In a small apartment in Namimori, a man with his right hand bandaged was cooking in the kitchen. The room was so small that the bed was only 3 metres away from the kitchen, which was actually just a stove and some cabinets. He was silently cooking noodles while spacing out into the air.

_Flashback_

_Oh shoot__. He caught sight of the debris hanging on the edge of the broken ceiling. __It is going to fall any moment.__ If he stayed there, Tsunayoshi and he would be buried together with the Mafiosos. Looking for the best timing, he ducked the blows from the men and rushed towards Tsunayoshi. In less than 13 seconds, the wall collapsed. __In less than 11 seconds, I'm out of here. __He carried Tsunayoshi in a second, run towards the clear area in 4 seconds; sprint up the stairs and out of the window in the remaining seconds. He narrowly dodged the falling concretes while running out. The building was still burning but he had to run through the corridors. His right hand was dislocated and some parts of him were bleeding. In spite of the pain on his hands and bleeding wounds, he gritted his teeth and hugged Tsunayoshi closer to him. __I'm sorry. I shouldn't have loosened my grip on you. Please be alright. __After leaving the building, he brought him back to his apartment and called for a doctor. _

_"Why didn't you bring him to the hospital? He was seriously injured. The impact on his head was severe and he was bleeding profusely." The doctor questioned while tending to Tsunayoshi._

_"I'm sorry, I can't. I have my reasons. Is he going to be alright?" The man asked with concern._

_"Hm, I'm not sure. Due to the impact he was currently unconscious. I'm not sure when he will wake up but it won't be very long, probably the next few days. The impact may be strong but its not life threatening. The injuries on him will heal soon. You just have to take care of him and wait. Don't worry too much. He has a strong will." The doctor briefly told him about the apparatus connected Tsunayoshi and when to change his bandages. Since he was unable to bring Tsunayoshi to the hospital, the doctor brought the medical facilities to his apartment. His apartment was already very small. With the medical instruments it looked smaller and cramp. The doctor then helped him to bandage his arm and wound his injuries. _

He snapped out of his thought when the boiling water spilled out of the pot. "I-tte!" He suck his thumb where the boiling water scaled him and put under the running water to cool it. He started spacing out again.

_Flashback_

_"You must stay here."_

_"Why? Can't I go back? I don't belong here!"_

_"No, you can't. Due to the disruption you are stuck here. If you want to go back you have to.." The voice started fading._

_"Have to what?" The man panicked. "Hey! Gi-" The voice was gone. _

_Why am I here? The disruption? What does it mean? What did he meant by I did it and I have to revert it back? I don't get it. The world here, it's different. Even, even I myself…_

_The man thought again. _

_From the day he was sent he was with Tsunayoshi. Not exactly but after a few days he met him and stayed with him. There must be a reason for this. The reason why he was here and the reason why he met Tsunayoshi, it must be related and this may help him to go back. His Hyper Intuition was telling him he was right. _

This time he stopped thinking and realised that the water had overflowed the basin. It seemed like he forgot to open the flood gate and the water was flowing to the floor wetting it.

"Oh no! The medical equipments! I mustn't wet it!" As clumsy as ever he quickly close the flood gate and move the apparatus away. The movements were loud and with one hand, it made it worse.

"Arhhh…"

Hearing the groan, he turned towards the bed. The body on the bed slowly moved and his eyes was glancing everywhere.

"Tsunayoshi! Thank goodness, you're awake! You were unconscious for a whole week! Are you okay?"

There was no respond. He looked at Tsunayoshi worriedly. Tsunayoshi returned him with a question gaze. The man decided to call the doctor. He turned to the direction of the phone when the boy speak, voice soft and hoarse.

"W-Who are y-you?"

* * *

**AN: Etto, I know it's a little late but do check out this story 'Tonno Con Le Zanne' by Stimolo Famiglia. It's a one-shot fic done by me and Isabelle-Chan. Please support us! *hearts* **

**Do review~ Arigato! *smiles warmly***


	6. A new world

**Gome ne! I'm suppose to update this chapter yesterday but my oniisan was using MY computer to play Assassins Creed so i have to update later. Anyway sorry for the late update! **

**Yeah, its edited by Isabelle Chan and ideas are suggested by her too~ Ohh you're the best! **

**OF COURSE MINNA SAN WHO READ AND SUPPORT THIS FIC! Thank you for reading and review it and favorited it and followed it and- ARIGATO! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Choice: Chapter 6

"Wha-" The man stared at Tsunayoshi.

Feeling impatient, Tsunayoshi asked again, much to his irritation. "I said," He paused and continued "Who are you?"

The man continued to stare at him. Instead of shock, he was concerned and worried for him. He felt confused for what had happened and thus hurriedly dialled the number for the doctor. After a few seconds, the line got through.

"D-Doctor Yasuhiro! Something's wrong with Tsunayoshi! He doesn't remember me!"

"Calm down young man. I'll be right over."

The doctor did a check on the 4 year old while the man stood at the side waiting. _Maybe it is temporary. Since he was unconscious the whole week, and he is so young maybe he…_

He snapped out of his thought when the doctor called him.

"Doctor, how is he? What is wrong?"

"Ahh, it must be the trauma to his head. I have checked and confirmed it is amnesia. He may or may not retrieve any memories. I am not sure about how long this lasts and for his age…"

"It's memory loss?"

"Yes."

* * *

The doctor patted the man on his shoulder to console him. He briefly explained to him about Tsunayoshi's condition- what the effects of amnesia were; what he should do. The man listened intently with a frown. Meanwhile the said brunet was lying on his bed feeling bored. There was something inside him that made him feel annoyed and impatient. He never had such unhappy feelings before. Given his weak condition he can't move about, hence he growled annoyingly. Noticing the boy's behaviour, the doctor went over to the boy with the man behind him. Yasuhiro attempted to put his hand on Tsunayoshi's head so that the boy settles down. To the man's surprise, Tsunayoshi slapped the doctor's hand away and glared at him. The doctor returned Tsunayoshi with a soft smile.

"It's fine. This happens a lot. People who have amnesia tend to be emotionally unstable as they tried to recover their memories. You just have to be gentle and nice with them. Give in to them and do not force them to remember. Eventually, he will recover." Doctor Yasuhiro smiled at the boy as he gave his advice.

The man looked at Tsunayoshi. Something was not right. Even if he suffered from amnesia, he found Tsunayoshi's behaviour... _unusual_. _Why? What is that feeling?_

Soon after, the doctor left and it was just Tsunayoshi and him. Disliking the awkward silence, the man decided to cook something for the brunet. _He must be hungry. _All the medical equipments were removed since Tsunayoshi had awakened though he was still frail. The man went to the small kitchen and whipped up a meal with incredible speed. In less than 15 minutes, he was done and served the food to the young child.

The rest of that day was awkward.

Tsunayoshi looked uncomfortable while the man was at a loss of what to do. They spoke less than 5 sentences to each other. Despite the man's repeated attempts to start a conversation, Tsunayoshi always had a bored and annoyed look. He did not want to disturb Tsunayoshi anymore so he left him alone.

Tsunayoshi sat unmoving on the bed. He was sick of lying down the whole day. He felt horrible. Something was burning inside him making him feel very frustrated. He could not remember anything- why he was here; who was the man with him; who he was… Lots of questions flooded his mind, cue to a throbbing headache. However there was one thing that disturbed him. It was as if his gut feeling was trying to tell him something. Something that he just could not remember, until…

"Etto, Tsunayoshi.."

"Are you calling me?"

"Well, yes. Do you want to read?"

"Read…"

"You seemed to be bored so I have some books here, maybe you can read them."

_Read…Re… Re… Ah! Re something! But what is it? Re- what? I can't remember! _Anger rose within Tsunayoshi. He growled menacingly as he kicked the wall.

_His aura changed. But I can still feel it has not changed completely._ The man observed Tsunayoshi's actions.

**"It's the flame." **Came the voice.

"What flame? What do you mean?"

**"There are currently 2 flames inside Tsunayoshi- his Sky flame and an unknown Negative Flame." **

"Negative flame…" The man thought for a moment before realising it. He forgot about the experiment that Tsunayoshi had gone for. The behaviour was all because of the flame.

**"But it was not complete. The experiment had only gone halfway. Which means he only have 50 percent of the flame." **

"50 percent? Then what will happen to him? I-I don't know what to do!"

**"Decimo, you have to calm down and think. Everything that happened here can help you." **

"What do you mean? My other younger self just lost his memories. And he had another god knows what flame in his body, and he had nowhere to go! How can everything help me?"

**"Decimo, being worked up will not solve the problems. Did you forget why you are here?" **

"I was here… Because you said the disruption sent me here."

**"And do you know what disruption is that?"**

"I…" The man fell silent.

**"Don't you remember what happened in your world? How you were sent here?" **

Memories of his world flooded his mind. Everything that happened there led to him being here.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The world was in chaos. The fire engulfed the buildings, spreading furiously. He was standing in the middle of burning skyscrapers. The air was thick with smoke and the smell of metallic blood. The roar of hungry flames covered the sound of his fast panting. He was drained and exhausted. So was his opponent. Both of them were covered in wounds. Blood were dripping from the wounds and staining the already bloody red floor. The people that died for him and because of him were too many to count... Even the innocents… Even those that was not related to mafia... The scene before him was a horrible sight. Broken corpses burned and consumed by the flames all around, No longer exist the beautiful city bustling with life. He couldn't take it anymore. _

_His voice was surprisingly loud with determination that surpassed the roaring of flames. His opponent only giggled hysterically. _

_"Hahahahahahha! Haahahahah! Are you sure you will defeat me Sawada Tsunayoshi? How pathetic!" He continued to laugh crazily._

_"BYAKURAN! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" _

_The smoke that separated them cleared, showing_ _his narrow, lean face, twin eyes of an orange matched the flames surrounding him. On the other hand, the boss of Millefiore, eyes filled with malice stared straight into the Vongola Tenth. The boy who used to cringe when such eyes stare at him now returned the glare with more determination to finish off his opponent. With that as a cue, both launched their final attack. _

_Huge strong orange flame blasted out from the gloves towards his opponent whilst the Millefiore boss returned with full force of dark flame. The maximum output of their flames met roughly and fought to overpower the other. Soon, the dark flame could not stand the X Burner any longer, resulting in Byakuran to be blasted and lost. _

_Sawada Tsunayoshi won. _

_However, he did not feel happy at all for what had happened. So many people died because of him. What was the point of winning when the world was ruined and nobody lived? He fell to his knees as tears started to flow down. His guardians rushed over to him as they all shouted his name but were all masked by the roar of flames. _

_"..na!"_

_"Juu.." _

_"..wa.."_

_All the sounds around him were blocked out. He could only feel pain, sadness and guilt. It was his fault. All because of him… _

_The ground where his opponent stood turned into a huge pit due to the large impact and huge output of flames. In the centre of a pit lay a ring, with metal crafted wings designed on it. No one cared to do anything about it, as they were only concerned about the Vongola Tenth. Yet, they did not realise the beautifully crafted ring in the pit cracked suddenly before shattering into pieces. The sound of cracking and breaking was faint and almost barely audible, but it was still heard by the Tenth. He turned to look at the shattered ring with confusion, when something unexpected happened. _

_In a blink of an eye, the boss kneeling on the floor was gone and vanished into thin air. He found himself in a new surrounding. Just when he was trying to make out what was happening, someone called him._

_"Pietro, what are you doing outside? Come and help me!" _

_Pietro? Me? Where am I? Why am I here? __He felt confused when the familiar voice told him to calm down. _

**_"Decimo, you are in the parallel world. Do what I told you to do and follow the man." _**

_"Primo? How did you-"_

**_"Have you forgotten that part of me was crafted into the ring? I can speak to you but only you can hear me. So do what I say for now."_**

* * *

**AN: Okay I'll stop here. The next chapter shall continue! So did you found out who the voice was? And who is this 'the man' ? Was it obvious? :D**

**Anyway, this fic consist of 2 arcs. So this is the beginning of the first arc. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! MINNA! ENJOY! **

**Review please~ Reviews are motivation. :P**


	7. Meeting mist

**Minna! Sorry for the extremely late update. School has been busy. **

**Warning: This chapter is the continuation of the previous chapter's ending, which means it's flashback. And unfortunately the adorable Tsunayoshi is not in this chapter. Sorry about that. BUT! The future Tsuna is. Hopefully the flashback will end maybe next chapter, and Tsunayoshi will appear.. **

**Anyway, help edited by Isabelle-chan**

**Discliamer: I don not own KHR **

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

Choice: Chapter 7

_"Primo? How did you-"_

**_"Have you forgotten that part of me was crafted into the ring? I can speak to you but only you can hear me. So do what I say for now."_**

* * *

_Confused, the Decimo followed the man into the two-storey high building. It was dark inside. The lights were dimly lit and occasionally screams of pain that sounded like children were heard. He looked around to inspect the surroundings. _

_"Pietro, quit standing there. What are you doing? You are supposed to take this to the lab." The man who was back facing Decimo turned to face him. _

_The Decimo quickly turned his attention towards the speaker, who seemed to be in shock. "You…" _

_"Me what? How dare you be so disrespectful to me?!" _

_"You are-" _

**_"Decimo. Yes, he is Ezio, the Estraneo boss. In this world, he is still the boss of Estraneo. Do not be alarmed. Some things remained but others changed. You are currently one of his trusted subordinate. Follow his orders and do not let him find anything strange. Act normal." _**

_The Vongola Tenth immediately bowed and apologized. Carefully receiving the tray the boss had in his hand without looking him in the eye or it would be disrespectful. He bowed before walking away to the lab that Ezio was talking about. However, he had no idea where it was. That was when his Hyper Intuition kicks in. He wanted to turn left when his Hyper Intuition immediately reacted. __I have to trust my intuition__. He continued to walk straight and then turned right at the end of the hallway. _

_It was a good thing that he possessed The Hyper Intuition. It would be troublesome if his secret was exposed. He thought as he reached the respective lab. Opening the door cautiously, he peered in to see if anyone was in there. None. Good. Relaxing a little, the Vongola Tenth walked in and closed the door gently behind him. He heaved a sign of relief knowing that he was safe temporarily. But just when he placed the tray with a dozen of syringes on the 'table', he felt a presence. His Hyper Intuition immediately warned him to be careful as he turned swiftly, readying his fighting stance. _

_However, no one was behind him. The room was small to be called a lab. It was hard to hide considering the size of the lab since there was only a long table at the centre of the room. So why was there a hostile presence? _

_Not convinced that no one was in the room with him, the Decimo closed his eyes to concentrate. The only way to find the person was to use his Hyper Intuition to locate him. Although the person was able to mask his presence and deceive the Vongola Decimo, it was only for a moment. _

_He turned to his left facing the door. _

_"Who are you?" _

_There was no response for a few seconds before mist appeared and formed spirally at the spot to reveal a person. Or a child. _

_"Kufufu… You spot me." _

_The Vongola Decimo was surprised. That blue hair, that crafty face, and the laugh… It cant't be.. _

_"Kufufu, I should be asking you that. Who are you?" The blue hair boy asked, raising a brow. _

_The Tenth calmed himself before putting on a puzzled face. "What do you mean? I worked here." He wanted to keep those who knew his secrets to the minimum, hopefully no one except Primo and he himself. _

_"Kufufufu, you can't deceive me. I know you're not Pietro. I can sense a different aura. Who are you? How did you possess him?" The boy looked up at the said man with interest. His words were questioning 'how did you managed to do it' instead of 'why did you do it'. _

_The Tenth thought for a moment_._Primo, I think I got an idea. I'm going to tell him everything and I will ask him to help me. Is this okay?_

**_"Decimo, are you sure about this?" _**

_Yes. I'm very sure this is Rokudo Mukuro, and he will be able to help me. Since he my Mist Guardian in our world, and that I meet him here... It must be fate. Besides, you said some things remained while some changed, he is still in the Estraneo too. _

**_"Well if that's the case. It is your decision. You are the boss. Do what you think is right, Decimo." _**

_The blue haired boy stared at him and observed him. Just as he was going to use his power to go into his mind, the man in front of him asked him._

_"You're Rokudo Mukuro. Am I right?" _

_"Oya oya, it seemed like you knew me." _

_"I just wanted to confirm this. So it's you right?"_

_"Kufufufu… Yes I am, but why does a person like you know my name? I told no one.. Kufufu, well I can always check it out myself."_ He snickered and stared straight into the Tenth's eyes.

_"It won't work." _The boy raised a brow at his words. The Vongola boss continued._ "You are not strong enough. I have something to tell you. I want you to help me." _

_"Kufufu, are you making a deal with me?" _

_"Well yes. If you help me…" He was at a loss for words. Persuading Mukuro was not easy. He had to interest him to convince him. A boss has to have a skill to persuade others. That was what he lacked of. _

_"Oya? What will you give me? You seemed powerful, how about I take over you?" _

_"What?" It seemed like he didn't change at all. Even in parallel world. "If you help me, I'll get you out of this place." _

_"Hmm… Tempting. Kufufu, sure. It's a deal." He narrowed his eyes at the man who stood so tall in front of him. __Kufufu, I will take over your body and rule the world. __He smirked darkly. _

_At that moment the door slammed open. _

_"Experiment 69. It's your turn today." _The _Estraneo boss walked him wearing white hospital gloves and lab coat. _

_Damn. What a bad timing. The Tenth bowed towards Ezio, who ignored him and turned to the blue haired boy. There was a hint of fright on his face, but it vanished as soon as it appeared. The Vongola Decimo had never seen Mukuro's frighten face, even if they are in their world, when something bad happens, he would still had a I-don't-give-a-damn face. This made the Decimo determined to save Mukuro, and get him out of here. At the same time, he will be able to help himself. _

_He was about to leave the room when Ezio called him. "Where are you going Pietro? You stay and help me." _

_The Decimo looked surprised before acting as his trusted subordinate. "Yes, boss." _

_The syringes on the tray which he brought in earlier were filled with colorful liquids. The Tenth wondered if all this would be injected into Mukuro's body. He silently prayed for the young mist guardian. _

_"We are going to continue with the experiment from last 2 weeks - The Six path of Reincarnation."_

* * *

_(Time skip)_

_It was 2 days after Mukuro's experiment. He was still unconscious and it was not possible to discuss with him. The Vongola Tenth used the time to familiarize himself with the new world he was in, and for the past 2 days, he was doing experiments with the Estraneo boss. Thinking of all the experiments he had a part in, he felt sick and helpless. He could have saved the children. They were so young and they had to go through such torture. He could not bear to watch the experiment. The screams erupted from the kids were filled with too much pain and agony that he wanted to put a stop to it. But he had to save himself before saving the children. _

_He went down to the basement where the kids were locked up in. Immediately the metallic smell of blood filled his nostrils. The children were thrown back into the cell after they were experimented. The scientists did not bother to clean them up. That explains all the blood._

_ He walked past the cells to check on the sick or injured ones, he could at least try to heal them. There were so many cells, on his left and right. He walked on till he heard a familiar voice. _

_"Kufufu, I'm fine." _

_He turned to the sound, to his relief, Mukuro was awake. He looked fine, only that his right eye was bandaged. There was blood stained on the white plaster. He was talking to two of the other kids in the cell with him. He looked at the two. They looked so familiar.. He widened his eyes when he realized who they were._

_"Ken? Chikusa?" _

* * *

**AN: So did you like this chapter? Please leave a review to give suggestions and what you think of this chapter. Thank you so much! **


	8. Mystery solved

**The continuation of flashback in this chapter. And Tsunayoshi is back! Finally, did you miss him? **

**Edited by Isabelle-chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: There is theory in this chapter. The theory on Trinisette is still the same, it's just I changed a little or add a little things to it. So it make sense in my story. I hope it's fine? **

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

Choice: Chapter 8

"Ken?_ Chikusa?" Tsuna stared at them in disbelief,though he had half expected it. Like Primo said, they were still the same people in the same place, as if nothing changed except maybe some very minor difference. He should be prepared for all this. _

_"Why is he looking at us like that, byon?" Ken cast him an annoying look while Chikusa merely shrugged. _

_"Kufufu~ What brought you here, Pietro?" The blue haired boy asked in a mocking tone as he continued. "Ahh.. Could it be about the deal we made a few days ago?" He raised an eyebrow in interest. _

_"Um, you can say that. I came to check up on the children and you just happened to wake up." The Tenth answered. _

_"Kufufu… How nice of you, Pietro." Mukuro smirked maliciously making the Decimo shudder. _

_"What are you saying byon? Oi pineapple! What are you two talking about?" Ken was getting impatient, not understanding the conversation. He did not realise that the said pineapple was glaring at him before a smirk spread from his lips. "Ahhhhh!" Ken held his head in agony as he screamed in pain. _

_"Ken!" The kind Vongola boss called in worry as the said boy fell unconscious. _

_"Kufufu… Blame him for using the wrong word. He's fine. I just wanted to try out my skills. Nothing serious." The illusionist said as though nothing happened. "Shouldn't we continue with our little talk? Time.. is precious." _

_The Decimo gulped. __As expected of Mukuro. He has his menacing aura from such a young age. __The Decimo silently admired the blue haired boy, who was staring straight into his eyes confidently. "Yes,of course."_

* * *

_He explained the situation to Mukuro, who was listening and registering every piece of information into his head easily. Despite his age, he was able to grasp all the information fast and understood it like it was nothing. That was amazing, the Vongola boss thought. He did not need to explain it twice, since the boy could get it so easily. _

_"Kufufu… That's interesting." The reaction was expected. But not the action._

_Mukuro sat near to the metal bars so he could hear clearly while the Tenth was kneeling in front the bars explaining (they were only separated by the metal bars). Taking advantage of the situation, Mukuro materialised his mini trident and attempted to make an injury on the man in front of him. Dodging narrowly, the Vongola tenth quickly moved backwards. If he was slow by a few seconds, he would have been scratched on his finger, and getting scratched by that knife was not good. Recalling the fight he had with Mukuro in his world, it was like Déjà vu. _

_The tenth managed to catch his breath as he shouted. "What the hell was that?"_

_"Kufufu… Nothing. I was just having fun." _

_"What? Having fu- You want to take over my body didn't you?" The Vongola boss realized he made a major mistake that was, he let his guard down. _

_"Kufufu… So you noticed it.. Oya you are smart." Mukuro continued to smirk. _

_"I'm here to make a deal with you. You help me, I get you out. It's a win-win situation. What you did was not necessary." _

_"Oyaoya? Get me out? Kufufufu…How can I believe you would? People in the Mafia can't be trusted." _

_The look on Mukuro face. It was filled with anger and sadness. Vongola Tenth lowered his head. He remembered the past about how Mukuro hated the Mafia. It was not surprising. Of course he could not believe a man like him who suddenly appeared and claim he would help him. No one would. However, the Decimo was sincere and truly wanted to help him. It was part of his plan, but mostly he wanted to help his illusionist. He looked at the said illusionist, this time with determination. _

_"I will get you out. No matter what. Believe me, I will. And not only you, Ken and Chikusa too." He looked at the young illusionist, wanting him to believe him. _

_Mukuro felt a sense of security. He felt he could trust the man in front of him. He was different, his aura and that innocent and kind face just made it harder to not believe him. Besides, it was an attractive offer, there was no harm accepting it. Hence, he reluctantly accepted it. _

_"I accept. But if you betray me, I'll not let you off." _

_"That will never happen. I will get you out. I promised." _

* * *

_Now that the deal was settled, the Tenth felt a burden off his shoulders. He let Mukuro and his two loyal friends out of their cell and hid them. He trusted Mukuro, he knew he would not turn his back on him after being released. It was late afternoon, and the building was unusually quiet. There were no experiments since no screaming were heard. And Ezio seemed to be busy. Just then, the said boss walked out of his lab. _

_"Pietro, I need you to get a 4 year old boy. He is this short with spiky brown hair, in the shopping district alone." The Estraneo boss demanded. "Quick. Now, don't let the boy wander too much."_

_"Wander?" The Decimo thought for a moment before heading towards the entrance._

_He was soon in the streets looking for the said boy. Did Ezio made a mistake? There was no boy in the shopping district. He walked further down the streets and there, was a young boy walking aimlessly while crying in a distance in front of him. __Short and brown spiky hair. That must be the boy, why is he there? __ The Decimo immediately ran over to check on the boy. To his surprise, the boy crying had the same honey brown orbs, same spiky brown hair and same face expression as himself. It was like a duplicate of the young him! Mouth wide agape and eyes wide in shock, he stiffed a moment trying to digest what he had seen. It was the him from this world. Snapping back from his thoughts, the ever so kind-hearted Decimo wanted to ask the boy when the boy had beaten him to it. _

_"Who are you?"_

_Not knowing how to reply him, and was too shock to say anything else, he stuttered. "I know where your mother is. I'll bring you there." Shaky hands carried the light and small weight into the dark alley. __What is going on? Meeting Ezio, Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa. Now my young self? What is this suppose to mean? __He walked as he quickened his steps. He appeared calm, but inside he was confused, scared, a mixture of emotions whirling inside him. _

**_"Calm down, Decimo." _**

_P-Primo? _

**_"Decimo, I know this is hard to believe. But you have to believe what you saw is true. He is you, from this world."_**

_Why? Why are all this happening? I don't get it! Me of all people? I can't believe it._

**_"You have to Decimo. Listen, they must be here to help you. This isn't coincidence. In order to go back, you need their help. "_**

_(end of flashback)_

* * *

"Help? I need their help?" The Vongola boss pondered on the words. "All of the people I met.. " He thought long and hard, suddenly an idea struck him. He pieced everything that happened and what he thought and what Primo said together. If it made sense, and if he was right, to go back, he had to…gather the guardians. Yet he had no idea why he would need to gather the guardians. Maybe gathering the guardians would miraculously teleport him back?

**"Decimo." **

He jerked from the sudden low yet calming voice. "Eh? Primo."

**"Don't you get the Trinisette?"**

"Eh? Un. I get it. It's the 7^3 policy ne? The Mare rings, Vongola rings and Arcobaleno pacifiers."

**"You are right. But do you get why you were sent here? "**

"Is the disruption related to the Trinisette?"

**"Of course it does. Think about it. The Trinisette is the device that guides the growth and development of life on Earth while maintaining a balance of its life force. It is essential that all the rings and pacifiers are not damaged or lost or it will disrupt the balance which leads to consequences. "**

"Balance… Damaged… Rings.. Consequences.." The Decimo shot his head up as he realised the reason behind the disruption. "It was the ring! That Mare ring that broke! It resulted in a disruption and the consequence is I being teleported into a parallel world. This world. To solve the disruption, we have to gather the rings, that is why we need to gather the guardians!" Now all the questions were solved, and his Hyper Intuition was telling him he was right, the Vongola Tenth beamed as he finally found the answer to go back.

However, since in this world, there was not much difference with his, there was a possibility that Byakuran would be their enemy again. If that was the case, history would repeat itself. And there was no way he would allow it. Even though he managed to defeat Byakuran in his world, too many innocent people had died. He could not allow such thing to happen here.

"Arhh!" Tsunayoshi growled as he stared at the Vongola boss in unhappiness. "How long are you going to stand there? I'm hungry!" The Decimo snapped out of his daze when he heard the noise. He almost forgot he had another person here in his apartment. And the boy happened to be himself from this world. He smirked, as he made a decision.

"Tsunayoshi." He called, narrowing his eye at the said boy.

"What? I'm hungry." Came the growl.

"I'm going… to train you."

* * *

**AN: The flashback ended. Just to remind you again, the Mare ring broke in Future Tsuna's world. And the ending of flashback was actually part of chapter one if you remember? **

**So, did you like it? Leave a review to tell me what you think of this chapter! **


	9. Operation: Future Tsuna and Tsuna

**AHEM. I'm very very sorry for such a late and slow update. Apparently school days are busy so I have no time to actually write. **

**Anyway, it seemed like my theories are confusing... Is it? Well, actually it's not. Just treat it as something is broken, like a piece of glass. The glass shattered, so in order to restore it, we must find the broken pieces of glass. In this case, the broken pieces of glass are the rings. (and the guardians) The glass is the trinisette. All in all, its just mission of looking for the rings to restore the disruption. **

**I did not alter the trinisette's laws much, just maybe making it simpler... I hope so? Or its the same. **

**The part of the disruption is just causing unbalance in the Trinisette and teleported Tsuna to the past in a parallel world. That is why he is only 4 years old. **

**I hope it's more clearer now? Or.. more confusing? If it's the latter, read on to understand better. :)**

**Oh, this chapter is completed with the help of Isabelle-chan! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. **

**Now please enjoy~**

* * *

Choice: Chapter 9

"I'm going… to train you."

Tsunayoshi looked at the adult, dumbfounded. Knowing this look from his four year old self, it just meant that he had no clue as to what he was saying. The young Vongola boss signed as he tried to explain himself.

"Well, Tsunayoshi. You have to listen carefully to what I'm going to say. It's very important, okay?" He paused and waited for the boy to nod in understanding before continuing. "I… am actually you."

_What? _

"I am from another dimension. I was transported here because something happened. So I ended up meeting you, who is actually another me from this world. Get it?"

…

Getting no response from the younger him, he ruffled his hair in frustration. He looked down, thinking of a way to simplify everything. _How should I explain to him? This is so hard! If Reborn is here now… No. I should not always rely on him. Besides, he is not here now, and it's just me. _

"_**And me."**_

_Primo? Yes! I forgot! Reborn may not be here, but Primo is! Maybe he can help me-_

"_**Decimo. I cannot always help you when you're in need. You are the boss. You should work it out yourself. Go on, explain it to your younger self." **_

_HIEEE! WHAT? No! B-But I-I can't, h-he won't u-understand me! I tried, look at him! _Indeed, Tsunayoshi was pouting, cutely though, and had his arms crossed showing that he was unhappy for not getting anything into his head.

"_**I know you can do it, decimo. You're not a boss for nothing." **_With this said, the Vongola Primo's presence was gone.

So it's just him now. He had to explain the WHOLE thing to a four year old. Explain to a child about Mafia? Wouldn't it be a little too much for his age?

In the end, he had no choice but to make up simpler terms so that the child could understand. "Etto… So it's something like this."

* * *

After a good 30 minutes of explanation, excluding repeats, further elaboration and awkward silence, the child finally understood, though barely. _As expected of me… _The teen dropped his head in despair. _I give up._

"Um… If I'm not wrong, due to a fight in your world, you got magically transported here and met me, and I am you, and you need me to help you so you can return, right?"

_Okay, maybe not. _

"Yes yes! You're right! Thank goodness you understand me! Now I know that I'm not that useless like what Reborn had said!"

"But I don't get the back part."

… _Eh?_

"The part about the rings… and gua... guar…"

"Guardians."

"Yeah! Guardians! I don't get it at all."

A comical vein popped up on the Decimo's forehead. He was the da-me tsuna after all. At least the young him from this world understood the front part, if it was himself, most likely he will not get a single thing. But well, it was not the time for such thoughts. There were more important things to be done. Now that explaining was done _somehow_, (Future Tsuna explained as quickly as possible about the guardians and rings) he was able to move on to the training.

"…*sign* So now that we settled the theories, shall we start training?"

Looking a little hesitant, Tsunayoshi stared directly into the teen's brown orbs giving his best puppy dog eyes ever that no one could resist. "Must we do training?"

The teen, not expecting this sudden reaction, was stunned for a moment. _Wow, my eyes are really beautiful…_ He snapped out of his thoughts immediately and put on the best poker face he could.

"You can't use that on me~ Did you forget? I am you, so this trick doesn't work on me."

The child frowned in disappointment. "Fine…" Tsunayoshi accepts defeat.

"Let the Operation: Future Tsuna and Tsuna BEGINS!"

* * *

It had been a while. In the mansion, nothing changed. The Ninth was like always, busy with paperwork and the Famiglia. The CEDEF worked as usual, only that their boss worked extra hard- to find his son. So many days had passed and still, there was no news of his son. Nothing was found. No matter how hard they search, it was futile. Mafiasos started spreading rumours around claiming that Tsunayoshi may be dead already. This angered him much, and for a few days Iemitsu had been working non-stop, not eating and sleeping. Although not showing any emotions, Reborn felt worried for him. He was the CEDEF boss after all, he could not collapse. Besides, he had taken a liking to this child, who he thought may be a fine boss in the future. The Ninth had told him once, that Tsunayoshi may be one of the candidates as the Vongola Tenth boss who had the potential to lead this Family. He could not lose such an important person. Hence, he too was busy finding the child.

Being the world's strongest hitman, he had intelligence. With that he could succeed. It would be a disgrace for him not being able to find a four-year-old. Furthermore, he never failed in any mission. This was no exception.

Having found some clues to the child's disappearance after making use of his networks, the hitman Arcobaleno decided to make a call to inform the CEDEF boss. Informing the CEDEF would help since from the little clues he found, they would able to further analyse them and narrow down the possibilities of Tsunayoshi's location. Most importantly, it was to calm the father of a missing child.

"Iemitsu, I found some clues of Tsunayoshi's disappearance. I need the help of CEDEF. The leads are still not able to proof anything though. Iemitsu, get your head working and stop acting dead. You are the boss in CEDEF."

"I got it. Thank you for the call, Reborn." The stiff and weak voice from the CEDEF boss perked up upon hearing the news. Iemitsu's eyes sparkled as hopes were once again back. It had only been a second ago when he was down in the dumps. The line ended with some shouting in the background and books dropping.

_I did remind him the clues are not sufficient. _The Sun Arcobaleno mentally thought.

* * *

"Hold it in!"

"I-I can't"

"I say hold it in! You can do it!"

"N-No… I can't…" Cold sweat trickled down his forehead as the four year old fought to suppress the Negative flame. "GUHH AHHHHHH!" The Negative flame was too overwhelming for such a young child, in the end, he could not hold it in anymore and succumbed to the flame. "AHHHHH!"

"Tsunayoshi!" Quickly catching the young boy, the tenth set him down in a comfortable position. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts…" It was all he mumbled before dizziness swept over him and he blacked out.

After 30 minutes, Tsunayoshi regained consciousness. He looked around for the older him, who was no where in sight. Realising he was alone in the apartment, fear took over and-

"Natsu! You're awake!"

"Eh? Who's Natsu?" Tsunayoshi, who was crying and weeping loudly, paused at the voice.

"You of course, from now on you will be called Natsu. I thought of it for a very long-"

"Where were you? I woke up you were gone!"

"Didn't you see all this I'm holding? I'm making dinner."

"What time is it now?"

"4.30pm"

"Isn't it too early?"

"I need time to prepare, and before dinner, you need to continue your training."

"But I'm hungry now! I haven't eaten for the whole afternoon."

"No excuse. This compared to me is nothing. Now we shall continue with training." Memories of hell training Reborn made him do flashed in his mind. _This is nothing, not eating the whole afternoon. I went hungry for two whole days once. Thanks to Reborn._

"Eh? But-"

"Once we are done, we can eat."

Tsunayoshi was on the verge of crying now. His stomach was growling crazily. The training hurt so much, but there was nothing he could do. How he hated that claimed-to-be-him person…

"Hate me?"

Tsunayoshi straightened his back. How… Did he?

"I heard you Natsu."

"W-Why are y-you calling me Nastu? I'm Tsunayoshi."

"No, you are Nastu now. You need to change your name. It is for your safety. Trust me, okay? This training is important. You need to be able to control your flames, especially when you possess two different ones. You have to synchronise with the flames."

"H-How?" Since nothing can be done, all Tsunayoshi could do was trust this person in front of him.

"When the sudden anger rises within you, you have to suppress it. It was caused by a Negative flame inside you. It was something bad and may harm you. When you feel extremely angry and unstable, always control it. Force it back and calm down."

* * *

"GUHHHHH! NO!" Natsu shouted as the flame slowly overwhelm him. Releasing the flame was easy but controlling it was another story. It was like taming a ferocious dog.

"Control it! Force it back! Don't give in to the pain!" It was hard to look at the young boy. He was still young, but he had to undergo such extreme training. If it was not for the experiment the Estraneo had done, he would not have to do this. Thinking of the Estraneo angered him. What they did was inhumane.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Tsu- Nastu! Carry on! Yes, hold it in… You can do it!" Seeing some improvements from the said child, the Vongola boss continued to scream encouragements. He did not want to use Reborn's torturing ways, it was a child he was dealing with, and moreover it was a younger version of him. He could not bear to do that to him.

Finally Natsu calmed down and the presence of the Negative Flame was gone, he sunk onto the floor, exhausted and out of breath. He panted heavily as though having ran a marathon. "I'm… four, not fourteen." Natsu whispered, while grasping for breath.

"I heard it. I know. I will go easy on you. I'm sorry, but bear with it, ne? Anyway, you can have some dinner now." The teen crouched down to the height of the young boy and ruffled his hair.

_Good job._

* * *

**AN: YOSHI! End of chapter. So this is the start of Natsu's training~Learn to control his flames. Oh if you don't get why I changed his name, well, it's for his own good. I will somehow benefit him in the future chapters. Read on to find out! Review and tell me what you think! **


	10. Found Tsuna Find Natsu

**Sorry for the EXTREME slow update. But here it is, for some reason, things become more complicated and writing this chapter becomes a challenge. So, I hope it's okay. **

**Edit by Isabelle-chan~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Now please enjoy!**

* * *

Choice: Chapter 10

_[In the future parallel world]_

"Juudaime!"

"Sawada!"

"Tsuna!"

Before their eyes, their boss, friend and brother had disappeared into thin air. All of them stood dumbfounded. _Just what had happened? _

"SAWADA VANISHED TO THE EXTREME!" The boxer who was first to recover from his shock exclaimed, staring at the spot where the brunet had disappeared.

"Juudaime was missing! Something must have happened! DAMN IT! HOW CAN I LET SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN? I'm not fit to be Juudaime's Right Hand Man. Someone like me…"

"Calm down Gokudera, it's not your fault Tsuna disappeared. Stop blaming yourself. We should find a way to locate Tsuna." The baseball star advised, trying to keep himself composed. Gokudera could not help but agree. It was not the time to self-blame, finding Tsuna was the top priority.

As if on cue, everyone turned to the Millefiore Guardians and did what they always do.

"What did you do to Juudaime?" Gokudera demanded as he pulled out his dynamites, threatening to blow him up as he tightened his grip on the Millefiore Cloud guardian's collar. The others too, had their weapons pointed at them in all directions.

"Tell the truth or the bullet will pierce into your heart." The hitman infant eyed dangerously at the Millefiore guardians as he clicked his gun. "Now spit it out."

"O-ho? How do we know what happened to that brat? We were stand-"

"And how do we know if you did nothing?" This time it was Lussuria who spoke. "No one would disappear like this, even if it's an illusion…"

"No, from what I saw, it shouldn't be an illusion. If it was, I would have felt it. I sense no presence of mist flames or Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro added. The mist Arcobaleno nodded his head in agreement. The air was electric with tension, however a certain illusionist seemed not to notice the tensed atmosphere, looking around lazily as his eyes landed on the huge pit where Tsuna had landed the finishing blow on the Millefiore Boss.

"Isn't that the Marshmallow fellow's ring? It broke." Said the illusionist, speaking with a monotonous tone.

"Ushishishi, I see the froggy has good eyesight."

"I'm talking to shishou, Bel senpai."

"Ushishishi, the prince is talking to the froggy."

"I'm not talking to a fallen prince."

"Ushishishi, who are you calling 'Fallen Prince'? The prince is the prince, because I am a prince."

As the bickering in the background continued, the Sun Arcobaleno had gone over to check on the said ring. Indeed, it had broken, shattered. This should not be the case. Something must be wrong with the ring. The Vongola technicians too, were trying to register whatever had happened in his head. Irie's face creased as he puts together his thoughts and the possible reason behind the shattered ring, _Uh-oh. This isn't good. _Reborn seemed to have noticed him, his eyes demanding answers. Irie gulped as he tried to speak up.

"Ano…" Everyone had stopped in whatever they were doing (fighting, threatening, quarrelling, scolding) and turned their attention to the red haired man. "If I presume correctly, the ring must have caused this phenomenon."

"Ring?" The crowd exclaimed in unison. "Explain yourself, trash." Irie swore his stomach had turned upside down. The glare Xanxus gave him shook him so much that he couldn't even stand properly. Reborn decided to volunteer to explain to the whole crowd.

….

….

"Get it?"

"I EXTREMELY DON'T GET IT!"

"As expected of Reborn-san. So the ring had disrupted the balance of Tri-ni-set that leads to the ring being broken and Juudaime sent into a parallel world? So Juudaime's in a parallel world now?"

"Hm… I get it but I don't get it. Haha, Gokudera you seem to understand."

"Of course baseball-freak, I'm not like you!"

"Maa maa, Gokudera, so Tsuna is in a place called parallel world? Where is it?"

"Idiot! Juudaime has time travelled! Just like Byakuran, remember?"

"Enough." Cue to Reborn's threatening aura, the whole place silenced. "Tsuna has time travelled. We need to get him back. Irie, Giannini, Spanner, with our current technology, can we make a time travel device?"

"We will have to work on it. It will not take too long, a few days may be fine."

"Do it quick. I have a bad feeling to this."

"But first, we need to contact Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

_[In the meantime past parallel world]_

"WHAT?"

"Yes you have to, Nastu."

"But I just had dinner."

"Not an excuse."

"But!"

"No buts."

"Nii-san!"

"EHHH?"

"What? Since you're older than me, I call you Nii-san, right?"

"Yeah but, it's weird because I'm actually you… So um, maybe you can call me… Tsuna-nii? Won't that sound better?"

"Tsuna-nii! Can I not have training please? I'm tired!" Natsu winced, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. _This better work! _

The taller teen signed, well the young version of him had tried so hard to please him using his puppy dog eyes, sure he couldn't deny him harshly, and after all, it's him!

"Well, if you say so… Okay then, I'll let you rest today but you'll-"

*lightning strike and thunder roars*

…

"HIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The screams resounded as the two brunet crouched down as the lighting flashed past the window in bright green colour, following by the loud roar of thunder that shook the hell out of them. No matter how old, Tsuna or Natsu, they are the same. Being the older one, Tsuna patted Natsu's back, attempting to calm him. _*sign* I feel you, Reborn. _

* * *

In the Vongola Headquarters, The Sun Arcobaleno gave a light sneeze. _Is the weather getting cold? _Anyway, he would care about that later as currently there were more important things to do. After getting the report back from the CEDEF, it was confirmed that Tsunayoshi's disappearance was not as simple as they thought. Well, no one thought it was that simple anyway.

With the advanced technologies, technicians, and great Intelligence network, they were able to sniff out even the slightest clue. Using a Dying Will Flames detecting device, the computer shows the dying will flames around the area where Tsuna was. The strong flames are bright red in colour while the weaker ones are green. From the report, it seemed that strong bright red flames were emitting from the Estraneo Famiglia base. Unfortunately, they were unable to pinpoint the exact location of where in the base, something was really off.

There may be a lot of flames around in the Estraneo Famiglia as they do experiments with them. However no flames could be stronger than Sky flames, and there was no doubt there were no Sky flame holders imprisoned in the Estraneo but they are still children. Their flames were not as strong as the adults, even the stronger ones their flames only turned medium orange, far from bright red. Yet, there was such strong presence of Sky holder in the Estraneo. This prompted the hitman infant to think. As he flipped the pages of the report, more and stronger flames shown up as he recalled what happened- the ambush. During the attack period, the red flame only shown to be brighter and brighter, in the end, a large amount to flames was released as it seemed to be used as a propeller. Then, it was gone.

Reborn placed the report on the desk. This was enough.

* * *

_[Meanwhile in the future parallel world] _

Three Vongola most reliable technicians immersed themselves in their respective work, competing with time and most importantly their lives. Well, it should not be that hard but when a gun was pointing at them from behind it was best to hurry up.

"3 minutes passed." The sadistic infant warned. The three technicians jerked back and quickly regained themselves, this time working even harder. Making a time travel device was not that hard, even the Ten Year Bazooka was invented. They were not the Vongola for nothing. Thus get the communication device done in no time was not a problem.

"Damn it! I can't wait anymore! We have to get Juudaime back! Are you three done with the device?" Gokudera asked in annoyance, glaring at the backs of the three technicians. Irie felt the glare Gokudera sent them was boring a hole through his back. _A gun pointing at us, a glare like this, I can't take it! _He held onto his stomach as he clenched it tightly.

"Gyaa..My stomach." Irie grasped in between his words. "B-But, I'm d-done with the device." Spanner stopped his work and checked the communication device.

"Hmm…" He analyse it while sucking a sweet in his mouth. "I guess it can work perfectly well. We just need to make sure it connects to Vongola's earphone."

"Provided there's reception."

"Teme! There's no time for such jokes!"

"Haha, sorry I was trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Now we can connect to Tsuna, so relax, Reborn."

*smack*

"What's that for? Reborn!"

"Baka-Dino, you're being noisy."

"Haha, bossu, fancy you being hit that this age." The subordinates laughed but were immediately silenced when their boss sent them an embarrassed stare.

"Hn, good. You have done it in 4 minutes and 27 seconds. Fair timing, Shoichi." The hitman infant smirked as he took the small device. "How do we use it?"

"Simple. Just like this."

* * *

_[In the past parallel world]_

Seeing that the sky had turned dark, the taller brunet scuttled to close the windows and pulled the curtains. The lightning flashed across the sky mercilessly as the thunder roared loudly. _It's going to rain the whole night._ _For some reason, there's a feeling something will happen. I should be on guard. _He glanced at the window one last time before turning back to the Natsu.

Now that the windows were closed, Natsu felt more at ease. He was always afraid of lightning and thunders. They scare him a lot. Previously it was always his mother who would comfort him. Wait. Mother?

"Ne Tsuna-nii."

"Ah Nastu, what's wrong?" Noticing the pout on his face, he asked in concern, "Are you still afraid of the thunder? Well, I closed the windows and curtains so it won't be so loud."

"No." Natsu shook his head. "It's just, there was a blurry image that flashed past my mind."

"And what was that image?"

"I can't see it. It's too fast. I was scared of the thunder, and the image flashed past, suddenly I have a feeling like I'm protected."

"Protected? From what?"

"Umm… thunder and lightning?" He looked unsure, trying to get the blurry image back into his mind. What was that or who was that?

On the other hand, the teen seemed to know the answer. When he was young, whenever there was thunder and lightning, Nana would always comfort him and protect him. It must be this case.

"Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Do you… remember your mother?"

"Mother? Who's that?" Natsu looked up at him confusingly.

"Uh no nothing. What about father?"

"Father? Nope, nothing." Observing the looks of Natsu, he seemed to remember nothing. Maybe it was just some blurry images.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot."

"Hmm Tsuna-nii?"

"Remember I told you about the rings and all that?"

"Yeah."

"You are not supposed to tell anybody, okay? Oh and don't tell anyone my name. If it happens that someone asks, just in case, just say I'm your brother."

"Okay. But why?"

"It's dangerous if people know us. We are in the Mafia. And Mafia is very cruel. You never know what will happen to you."

"Why are we in the Mafia then?"

Tsuna stopped. The question Nastu asked was right. Why were they in the Mafia in the first place? He was just a normal school kid, being useless in everything and without any friends, one day an infant came claiming to groom him to be a Mafia boss. Then more things happened, more people came in, more fights, and more dangerous situations. Now he was here. It was all because he was blood-related to Vongola Primo and his father was the External Adviser of Vongola. Why did his life become so complicated?

**Did you forget me, Decimo? I'm sorry that you have to carry such a burden but it hurts me to hear your thoughts. **

_Uh… Primo! I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to say that, it's just… My life has changed a lot…_

**I understand. But Decimo, you have to accept this. You're the only one worthy to be the Decimo. I trust you. **

Still feeling a little apologetic towards his ancestor, Tsuna mentally apologised and make sure he think properly as someone could hear his thoughts. "My life…" He mumbled.

At that moment, there was a shuffling and sizzling of sounds.

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"Did you the sounds? It's loud."

"What sound? You mean the thunder?"

"Uh, yeah maybe it's the thunder."

However, he was not convinced that it was the sound of the thunder. Until his doubts were cleared by…

"Of course it will be loud when it's just by your ear. Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

**AN: End of chapter. Well actually I'm not very satisfied with this chapter. I think it can be better. What do you think? Leave a review to give me some feedback! **


	11. The calm before the storm

**Ciaossu! I finished this chapter last Friday and my editor took time to edit and I took a little more time to make changes but here it is. Sorry for the late update. I had never wrote this long before. XD **

**Edited by Isabelle-chan **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR **

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

Choice : Chapter 11

"Ah, it's working."

"Hn."

The red-haired technician checked the device one last time before switching it on. The moment it was switched on, it had to be switched off. Apparently, the sizzling sounds were so loud that their eardrums might burst. The said technician smiled sheepishly as he modified the device.

"Maybe I should try to reduce the static so it won't be so loud."

"You should have done that earlier. Now you took another 2 minutes."

"S-Sorry, Reborn." The glare shot by the said Arcobaleno sent shivers down Irie's spine. Composing himself, he tried to suppress the stomach ache that threatened to trigger. "Now it's really done."

He passed it to the hitman infant, who grabbed it and switched on immediately. Irie let out a sigh of relief as this time, the static was gone, or to be exact, it was much softer. However, there was no sound other than that. Supposedly it should connect to Tsuna, but it seemed to be useless.

"TEME! This doesn't connect to Juudaime at all!"

"Maa maa, Gokudera. We should wait a while more."

"I've waited for long enough!"

Suddenly the shuffling of sounds could be heard from the mini device. Everyone turned to focus on the device Reborn held onto.

_"What was that?"_

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

"So it worked. Good job, Shoichi." Reborn complimented Irie, who was currently beaming with happiness and relief.

_"Huh?"_

Everyone was stunned when they heard another voice. It sounded like a child.

_"Did you hear the sounds? It's loud."_

They continued to listen.

_"What sound? You mean the thunder?"_

_"Uh, yeah maybe it's the thunder."_

Reborn decided to stop the nonsensical doubts his student had.

"Of course it will be loud when it's just by your ear. Dame-Tsuna."

…

_"Ehh? R-Reborn?"_ Came the reply from the device. _"Am I hallucinating? I must be hearing things." _

"Dame-Tsuna. You're not hallucinating. I can't believe you're that ignorant."

_"How did- Is it really you Reborn? I'm not dreaming right?" _

It took all of Reborn's might to not try to break the device. How could his student be such an idiot? He had an urge to quickly find his dame-student and smack him on his head. Yet, he was glad to hear that he was fine in the parallel world.

"Tsuna, did you forget when you disappear your earpiece is still with you?"

_"Woops. I forgot." _

"That's why you're dame."

_"Reborn!" _

The rest who were listening to the conversation were trying to restrain themselves from snatching the device over. A certain storm guardian who have had enough decided to be the first one.

"JUUUDAIMEEEEEEEE!"

The brunet almost had his eardrums burst_. "G-Gokudera-kun?" _

"JUUDAIME! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALLRIGHT! I'M SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"_Ah, I'm fine Gokudera-kun. You don't have to worry. Oh, how is everyone?" _

"Everyone is good! Juudaime shouldn't worry about us! We can take care of ourselves! We will definitely make a time travel device and bring Juudaime safely back!"

_"E-Eh? Ano.. Gokudera-kun." _

"Yes, Juudaime."

Noting the tone in the brunet's voice, the sun Arcobaleno and some others leaned forward to hear what was going on.

_"Actually, this few days…" _

Few days? The ones who were attentive enough were able to spot it.

"Matte, Tsuna. You have been in the parallel world for a few days?"

_"Yeah, in fact it has been a few weeks already. Not?"_

Now everyone was confused. It had only been 8 minutes since Tsuna time travelled. The only conclusion they could draw was that time was altered. That would mean the time in parallel world was much faster than their original world, hence there was such a big difference.

"No. We are still where we are. It had only past 8 minutes after you disappeared."

_"Ehh? 8 minutes? That's weird." _

"If you have no idea, use that brain of yours and figure it out yourself."

_"Reborn!"_

"Stop shouting my name, dame-Tsuna."

* * *

The other guardians laughed knowing that everything was fine and Tsuna was safe. Before they were all very tensed, praying that their boss would be fine. Now that they heard their beloved boss's voice, their shoulders relaxed and they cheered up. Random conversations with Tsuna started as everyone snatched the device here and there trying to speak to Tsuna. But, the most they could speak was 2 sentences as it was again landed on another's hand.

"SAWADA! HOW ARE-"

"He answered that already. So it's my turn. I want to speak to my little brother."

_"Dino-san?"_

"TSUNA! ARE YOU ALLRIGHT? I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

_"Ano... D-Dino-san… It has only past 8 minutes… And I'm fine."_ The brunet face palmed as this was his 7th time saying 'I'm fine.' Everyone asked the same thing.

"GOOD TO HEAR THAT! Anyway, Tsuna. About the Millefiore guardians…"

"_Ah, them…"_

"They are still here. Do you want to talk to them? Or, should we kill them?"

_"N-No, Dino-san! Don't kill them!" _

"They will have to be punished though."

_"Reborn! But-"_

"You are too soft, Tsuna. They attacked Vongola. Hence they have to accept the consequences."

_"…" _

"Tsuna."

_"I got it." _

"Hn."

_"Who are you talking to?" _

_"Umm… Well…" _

"Tsuna. Who's that?"

_"Um… This… Reborn actually-"_

_"Tsuna-nii! Who are you talking to?"_

TSUNA-NII?

"Ooi dame-Tsuna, answer me..." The hitman infant demanded, unfortunately the device had overused, the loud static was back.

"Dammit. Tsuna quick answer me."

_"Re… I…weeks…so he…Nat…and..."_ Tsuna tried to explain but the static masked Tsuna's voice which made him inaudible.

* * *

There were a lot questions for Tsuna, about what happened in the parallel world despite him saying he's fine. They wanted to know who the kid with him was, how they met and what was going on. It seemed that Tsuna was keeping things from them. Whenever they said they would bring him back, he would fall silent and be deep in thought.

For Tsuna, he was really confused. Here beside him was the younger version of him pestering about who he was talking to while a certain tutor was buzzing in his ear demanding for answers too. To add to the chaos, the thunder outside was deafening and by this time, the rain was so heavy that it was flooding outside. The static in the earpiece was irritating. All in all, he was frustrated. He hung his head low, and sighed wearily.

Never did he realized that outside his cozy small apartment, hidden in the shadows and a few blocks away, was a little hitman infant observing the apartment and surroundings.

"Hn." The hitman infant glanced around in the dark alleys. It was a rather poor district. The apartments were small and worn down; the paint on the wall was falling, not to forget the dirty and deserted streets. Some of the streets light fused and there was no replacement. The heavy rain flooded the streets and probably the void deck of the first level apartments.

* * *

_A while back…_

The hitman infant decided to go further ahead than the CEDEF to investigate the strong flame user shown in the report. As the report only shown the flames, he had to use it to find the user. It was not hard, assuming if the user was the culprit responsible for Tsunayoshi's disappearance, he would eventually need to use his flames again. Knowing who Tsunayoshi was, yet still taking him away, the user must be very strong and confident. Reborn checked the CCTVs around that area and the town. There was no one suspicious.

Of course, who would walk in the streets after kidnapping a kid? Immediately, he remembered that the user used flames to propel. Fishing out a map he located the Estraneo base and from the report, the flames were moving in the North-west direction. He traced the flames and with a little thinking, it led to where he was now, the poor district.

"So they are here…"

* * *

Natsu sneezed. He shivered as a gush of cold wind entered the room. Wasn't the window closed? He stood up and went over to check. Tsuna was busy trying to clear the static in the earpiece, and had totally forgotten about Natsu was who pestering him a moment ago. He stood on a chair, so that he was tall enough to reach the window.

Outside, Reborn saw a small figure struggling to reach the window. He assumed the child was balancing on a chair. How dangerous, to let a child stand on a chair near the window. He thought, shaking his head. He looked up to see what the little child was doing, and to his surprise…

The child had messy spiky hair, the exact gravity defying hair that was so familiar to him; unfortunately, the lighting was not bright enough to see the hair color. He looked around Tsunayoshi's age, and he had huge caramel eyes. It was distinct. No one had such innocent and huge eyes like Tsunayoshi.

"Tsuna…yoshi?" The hitman infant whispered.

* * *

_[Future parallel world] _

The static was back, and it was irritating the Sun Arcobaleno to no end. For a simple and crude device like this, though it was considered a well-made device that can be sold at a rather good price in the market despite it not lasting. But then they are the Vongola. It was expected that they have such high standards. Which Reborn have HIGH expectations for the technicians. He was disappointed that the mini device lasted only 12 minutes. Irie, who knew very well that he needed to work extra hard from now on in order to stay alive from Reborn's wrath did the best he could to improvise on his 'time-communicator' he named it.

* * *

_[Past parallel world]_

Reborn rubbed his eyes to get a clearer look. He looked up again, but the boy was replaced with a taller teen, who had the same gravity defying hair and hazel brown eyes. "What…Impossible!" The hitman was bewildered. Was it his eyes? Did he mistake the teen as Tsunayoshi? Or did Tsunayoshi become…

Tsuna noticed Natsu had climbed onto a chair and immediately put him down.

"It's dangerous Natsu. Don't do this again."

"You didn't shut the window properly and you're talking to yourself."

"I wasn't talking to myself and I'm sure I shut the window properly." He said as he walked to the window checking to see if it was shut properly. "See. Shut tightly."

He looked out of the window. It was raining really heavily and even the streets were flooded. Tsuna let his eyes gaze lazily around and sighed for the umpteenth time. _Geez, the weather has gotten so bad._ From the corner of his right eye, he noticed a dark figure hiding in the shadows. If it was not him, no one else would be able to notice the figure. It was dark and foggy outside. As if on cue, Tsuna's hyper intuition acted up. Something was wrong. He looked towards that direction, trying to look as if just admiring the surroundings, which failed miserably as his face, was panicky. Tsuna's heart beat fast and he felt butterflies in his stomach. _Who was there?_ He slowly calmed himself, knowing panic would not solve the problem. Even though he did calmed down, it did not help as his hands were shaking. The mysterious figure backed further into the shadows, successfully hiding himself from Tsuna's view.

But from the shadows, he saw everything perfectly well. Reborn registered every single thing he saw: his reaction, expression and body language. The teen seemed to discover him. From his expression, he was surprised and alert. He tried to compose himself which was futile as his body was shaking. All of this proved one thing- He was scared that his identity was revealed and was on the verge of freaking out.

Tsuna quickly squatted down so that he would not be seen from the window. He gulped. _This is bad. Someone found us. _

A lightning flashed past, and the teen was not there by the window. _Suspicious…_Reborn mentally noted the block and street. He stared at the apartment. _6th floor huh?_

* * *

"N-Natsu."

"…" He looked at Tsuna, who was currently breaking out of cold sweat, and his face was as white as a sheet.

"We need to leave. Run away as quickly as possible."

"Huh? What? Why?"

"Because someone saw us. We are in the Mafia remember? And we must always have a low profile and be hidden. But now, we are seen, we can't stay here anymore. Quick pack your stuff."

"But wait-"

"NOW NATSU!" The said boy flinched at the tone. Obediently he took a bag and stuff his clothes, there were not a lot though. "D-Done."

"Sorry, I was too… We really have to leave. Or people will get us. Do you understand?"

"Un."

Tsuna closed the curtains so as to prevent anyone else to see. _A too obvious attempt to hide. _The hitman was now certain that Tsunayoshi was in there. And he would make sure to get him and he would pay for everything.

* * *

After a while, Tsuna was still panicky and shaking. _It's been an hour since I saw that man… Hasn't he left?_ He paced around in the small apartment, hoping to stop the anxiety he had. It was suffocating him and he wanted to just scream his lungs out. Natsu was already asleep, unaware of anything.

"We have to leave…Soon." Quietly, Tsuna peeped out of the curtains to check if the man was still there.

**"Decimo." **

Tsuna jerked at the voice.

"P-Primo! Why do you scare me like this! My heart almost stopped." Tsuna sat down tiredly, letting out his breath, not knowing he was holding it.

**"Sorry to scare you, but you're acting like a burglar." **

"I know. But I can't help it."

**"What is your plan?" **

"We will leave." He paused, "We must leave tonight."

Tsuna stood up, walking unsteadily into the toilet. He washed his face to refresh himself. As soon as he was done, he quickly packed the remaining things left into a bag and picked Natsu up. The 4 year old was still sleeping, and he did not want to wake him up. Tsuna, with his hands full- left hand was carrying Natsu, right hand was holding on to two bags, looked like a parent.

**"Decimo. You looked funny in this way." **

"Primo! You are still teasing me? It's not the right time now."

**"Sorry, you are too serious." **

Tsuna decided to focus on his current job, which was to leave the apartment quietly and away from this area. It was still raining, and the streets were flooded, but it had to be done. They could not risk staying there now that someone found them. He was at real disadvantage, when his hands were full, there was no lift and he was at the 6th floor. Slowly and steadily he made his way to the first floor. Upon reaching the ground floor, it was heavily flooded. The loud splattering of rain made any other noise unheard. Walking was impossible, let alone carrying a child and bag packs. His hyper intuition continued to bug him making him feel malaise.

There was no choice. Tsuna stepped down from the stairs. The water level rose to his high ankle. His jeans were soaking up water fast which made walking even harder. Still, he managed to walk out of the building and head towards the dark alley. Walking in the dark and cold night, Tsuna quickened his steps, hoping to find a shelter. Using a makeshift cover out of a large plastic bag, Natsu was still sleeping soundly. Tsuna had decided that he should buy an umbrella soon.

* * *

_[Future parallel world] _

"5"

"Wait! It's done soon!"

"4"

"Please! Look I left this screw in and Spanner! Help me!"

"Yare yare, you can just speed up your work…"

"You call this helping?"

"Enough of idle chats and screw it in before I screw your mind. 3"

"YES YES REBORN!"

"2"

Hands moved quicker than mechanics as a certain technician hurried to finish up the device.

"1"

"DONE!" Wiping his sweat away Irie grinned confidently. "This time it can last for 2 hours. I changed the parts inside and extend the batteries power. And the static is now completely gone." As a compliment, Spanner offered him a spanner-like sweet.

Reborn switched on the renewed device. Loud splashing sound was heard.

* * *

_[Past parallel world]_

Tsuna lifted his heavy feet with much difficulty. The plastic bag on Natsu would not last longer. He had to really find a shelter. He decided to run to a nearest shelter in the long narrow somber alley, water splashing violent due to his movements.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him.

"Where do you think you are going?"

* * *

**AN: There were 2 Reborns here... Is it confusing? I hope not. Anyway, something is gonna happen next chapter! What will happen to Tsuna? Stay tune! My major exams are coming, I am scared. Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter! XD **


End file.
